DBZ, a Q & A
by Godjuice
Summary: A Q&A With all your favourite characters! And Hercule. :P This is my first ever piece of wrighting for the interwebs! EVAR. So be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I guess this Is my first fan-fic. Be gentle!**

**I Seriously suck at grammar, so don't haul me up about it!**

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Dragonball Z and never will...Or will I?**

Me: "Hmm I feel Kinda bored..."

"Ooh I know..."

(Claps hands, a portal appears and out fall;

Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Broly, Fat Buu, Hercule, Frieza and Perfect Cell).

Cell: "What the..."

Vegeta: "No! Not another!"

Hercule: "Oh God not another Q&A"

Frieza: "Just many have you been in exactly?"

Hercule: "..."

Me: "Yes, (evil laugh) another ask the bad...guys...thingy..."

Goku: "But I'm Good."

Hercule: "So am I! I beat Cell!"

Me: "... Yeah but I don't like you two anyway."

Vegeta: "Is That Seriously the title of this thing?"

Me: " Shut it Midget!"

Vegeta: " How dare you! I am the prince of all Saiyans!

Me: "Yeah? Where's the rest of ya?"

Vegeta: "I should kill you where you stand!"

Me: " You can try."

Vegeta Charges at me but I am too fast, I instant transmission my self behind him and kick backwards, the sole of my foot landing in his kidney area. The force of the blow was enough too turn him round and I swing my leg up upper cutting him with my heel. He was launched at a 45 degree angle.

He flies into the air but I appear above him and stomp both feet into his back to send him hurtling into the ground, defeated.

Me: " Is there anyone here that could actually make me use my arms?"

Everyone: "..."

Vegeta: "Ouch...my pride."

Me: " Silence, Vegetable! Unless you LIKE the taste of my shoe!"

Cell: "Just get on with the questions, Please!"

Me: " we need to wait until someone reviews us."

Cell: "I see..."

Broly: "KAKAROT!!"

Goku: "Hey...Broly...Don't Squish me...Pretty please!"

Broly: "And get my shoes all dirty? No way!"

Everyone: (Anime Fall).

Me: "Wow I never realised you could be so...Gay"

Broly: (Giggles)

Me: "Yeah...Gay would be the right word..."

Vegeta: "Now I know why you have an unhealthy obsession with Kakarot."

Cell: "Moving on"

Me: "Yeah, Hey Buu! Cells Made of Chocolate!"

Buu: " Buu want candy!"

Cell: "Now look you've done!"

Buu looks evilly at Cell.

Cell: "Don't You even think about it fatty!"

Buu: "Fatty!? You make Buu sad...Candy make Buu happy (He licks his lips)

Cell: "What the...Argh!" (he was turned into candy).

Buu: "Yay! Candy!" (Buu eats Cell).

Me: "I guess I'll bring him back."

Nappa: "Wait, I got an Idea..."

Frieza: (Sarcasticly) "Good for you big guy! It's been a long day, why don't you go for a little nap?"

Nappa: "Shut it, why don't we wait until next chapter to bring him Back."

Me: "Nappa, I like your style."

**A/N: Well, Did you like it? Remember It's my first fan-fic. Leave a question 'Cos that's Kinda the whole point of these things...**

**Sayonara. :P**

**PS. I have to wait two days to post this thing :(**


	2. Chapter 2

Nappa: "Hey Vegeta, What did the scouter say about his pow-"

Vegeta: "Shut the Hell up Nappa!"

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Dragonball Z is not mine.**

Me: (Brings back Cell) " Hey Guys, We got some Questions!"

Vegeta: " Really...Who would have thought..."

Me: "Hey Shrimp! Maybe people actually LIKE this."

Goku: "Uhh...You said we got some questions?"

Me: "Oh Yeah! On to the questions."

**From: goem5313**

**Buu- Are you made of latex or silly puddy?**

**That's all, funny story so far**

Buu: "Uhh, Candy?"

Frieza: "You Moron! Your not made of Candy."

Buu: "Me sad."

Me: "On to the next question."

Vegeta:"You Mean there's more!?"

Me: (Evil Laugh) "Yup"

Everyone: "OH NOES!"

**From: Angel Saiyan**

**Hi Luckies! Anyway, to the questions!**

**Hercule: Exactly why did you take credit for defeating Cell especially when the whole world saw what happened when you charged at him?**

**Frieza: How many planets have you conquered?**

**Nappa: How long have you been working with Vegeta?**

Everyone: "Lukies? WTF."

Hercule: "I...Uhh...Yeah..."

Cell: "Your pathetic."

Me: "Shut it, Both of you."

Frieza: " A lot." (Smirks)

Nappa: "Since Prince Vegeta was a kid. Back...Back when I Had Glorious Hair!"

Vegeta: "Too Long in my opinion."

Nappa: "It's not like you don't Appreciate the Company."

Vegeta: " Sure it's not."

Me: "Well this one's long"

Goku: "Are you talking about the question."

Me: "Nope."

**From: PrideIsArrogance**

**Well...(Puts Nappa, Perfect Cell (Candy version), Broly, Frieza, Fat Buu, Vegeta and Hercule in one indestructible prison cell/Does the same with Goku in another)**

**PrideIsArrogance: "To seperate the difference between good and bad."**

**Vegeta: "Yes! My evil heart can be once more re-opened!"**

**PrideIsArrogance: (Throws Vegeta in Good Guy prison cell)**

**Vegeta: "No!"**

**Hercule: "What about me? I'm good! I am World Champion AND Defeater of Cell."**

**Cell, while looking offended,(Candy version) says, "You are not! It was-" Looks uncomfortable saying, "A little boy..."**

**Frieza, Broly and Nappa: (Burst out laughing)**

**PrideIsArrogance:"Anyways, (Looks innocent)my question is directed towards...Goku! My question is: Goku, how come your famous for your fights and action but almost nobody wants to focus on your love life with Chi-Chi in a fanfic.? Is it true that you MAY actually love Bulma and despise Vegeta for having a kid with Bulma? Did Future Trunks break your heart when he told you who's son he was? Do you plan to kill Trunks and Vegeta soon, as it is? TELL US THE TRUTH! CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO BULMA! AND START A...FAMILY FEUD!"**

**Goku: (Chuckles nervously)**

Cell: "What the Hell."

Vegeta: " Did...Did He Just Make us Talk..."

Hercule: "I feel Violated"

Me: "Thanks for the Indestructible Prison cells. I might let them out on good beaviour." (evil laugh)

Goku: "Well To be honest, I never really liked that bitch."

Everyone: (Gasps)

Goku: Yeah, I'm Not even sure Goten's my Kid."

Vegeta: "YOU IDIOT HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

Goku: "So..."

Vegeta: "..."

Goku: "And Bulma's Blu hair creeps me out..."

Vegeta: "Yeah, Good point."

**A/N Thanks for the questions, Guys. I think we need a new Addition to the roster. Chi-chi, Bulma, or Trunks?**


End file.
